


［哈德］Love Paradise（ABO）

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: 双教授，孕期PLAY注意





	［哈德］Love Paradise（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 双教授，孕期PLAY注意

“马尔福教授明天见！”亚麻色头发的拉文克劳姑娘整理好她的魔药学课本，甩了甩麻花辫，向她的魔药课教授告别，嘴角挂着含羞带怯的微笑。

德拉科朝她冷淡疏离地点点头，年轻的女巫似乎丝毫不在意英俊教授的冷漠，笑得更加欢快了。

“还不回去吗，玛尼亚小姐？”许久等不来爱人的黑魔法防御课教授找上了门，此刻正倚着门槛阴恻恻地说。

被警告的女巫缩了缩脖子，抱起书本溜走了。欣赏被整个霍格沃茨的alpha垂涎的美貌omega马尔福教授不是不可以，但必须在他老公波特教授不在的情况下。否则谁也拿不准下一堂黑魔法防御课上出现的是博格特还是摄魂怪，即使你没有选这门课，护妻狂魔波特教授也会想尽办法扣你的分，就算你是个格兰芬多都没用。

“这次又是怎么回事，马尔福教授？”哈利慢悠悠地走过来，抬起手抚摸着德拉科的下巴。

“如你所见，为我的学生解决问题。”德拉科皱起眉头，语气平淡地说。

“跟你说了多少次，别让自己太累。”哈利心疼地揉了揉德拉科的眉心，德拉科如言显出几分倦色，“早就该休息了，不管是为了自己，还是为了宝宝。”哈利的手抚上德拉科微微隆起的小腹，他心尖上的omega正在孕育着一个与自己血脉相连的小生命，每当想起这件事，哈利的心头就泛起一阵甜蜜，同时也让他更加心疼孕期还要坚守岗位，打起精神面对各路花痴的爱人。

“我没有关系。”德拉科摇了摇头，低着头把自己送进哈利的怀抱里，“已经好几个月了不是吗，你没必要把我当成金贵的瓷娃娃。”德拉科的话意有所指，哈利挑起眉毛，敏锐地捕捉到了自家omega的话里有话。

“你的意思是……你想要了，是不是？”哈利的手指缠起淡金色的发尾，“自从你怀孕之后我们就没做过，性欲旺盛的马尔福教授忍不住了？”

这个恶劣的alpha，在提到性事时就会想尽办法用露骨的言辞挑逗他的omega，德拉科涨红了脸埋在他的肩窝里，张了张嘴想出言反驳，话到嘴边又转了个弯，最后变成一声闷闷的“嗯”。没办法，一个马尔福的骄傲只会在一个波特面前全都抛弃不要，他表达爱意的方法，只是把自己全数交给对方罢了。

哈利原来只是想取笑他，得到德拉科坦诚的承认之后反而有些惊喜，想来真的是太久没做，他早已忘却他们在床笫之间做的那些被称之为情趣的挑逗内容。

“那么…以免你忘记不要让不相干的人使你劳累，我们就在这里做好了。”哈利锁上门，拉上窗帘，抽出魔杖给硬邦邦的讲台施了一个咒语，让它变得像棉花一样软，然后小心翼翼地将他英俊的omega爱人抱上去。

“等等，波特，我还要在教室里上课呢！”

“这就对啦，以后你上课的时候就会想起我在这里对你做的事，然后？你就无心上课，乖乖回家养胎了。”哈利歪着头笑得一脸无辜，德拉科看出来他的满肚子坏水，又气又恼却无从选择，只好在哈利的肩膀上泄愤似的咬了一口。

哈利的手已经伸入长袍四处点火，将德拉科松松系上的漂亮腰带解开，手指探入一片泥泞的后穴，不急不缓地开拓着。烈酒味的信息素混合着花汁味的，悄无声息地飘在空气中。

“什么时候湿的？”哈利从德拉科纤长的脖颈舔吻到发红的腺体，金发斯莱特林敏感地颤抖着。

“看见你……靠在门口的时候。”空虚了几个月的后穴终于被进入，德拉科满足地蜷起脚趾。

哈利低低地笑出声：“还在学生面前的时候就已经湿了，马尔福教授给我的惊喜实在是太多了。”

顾及着德拉科的身孕，哈利的前戏做得细致而漫长，手指打开到温热蜜穴的每一个欲望开关，德拉科的欲望很快高高挺立，似乎就要在这磨人煎熬的甜蜜中高潮。

“哈利，我觉得可以了……”德拉科的浅灰色眼睛染上一层水雾，看起来泪眼朦胧。哈利垂怜地低下头，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，肉刃抵着开拓得松软的穴口，缓慢地进入了。

甜腻的呻吟声从素来清冷高傲的马尔福教授口中发出来，对于禁欲已久的alpha来说，这样的声音是无可替代的催情剂。哈利抽插得缓慢而坚定，避开了生殖腔，只死死研磨前列腺，持续不断的快感让德拉科忍不住尖叫，口中求饶着让坏心眼的alpha饶过自己。

哈利吻去德拉科眼角滑落的泪水，手指逗弄两颗渐渐变大的乳头，它们因为怀孕而进一步丰腴细腻，而艳红的颜色则拜哈利所赐。哈利俯下身叼住其中一颗细细品味，德拉科的手插入他的发间，挺起胸膛鼓励他更进一步亵玩。一边的乳头已经发亮变大，德拉科又不由自主地将另一边讨好般地凑上去，哈利则没有拒绝的理由。

孕期的omega格外需要自家alpha的抚慰，哈利的存在似乎就是德拉科安心的来源，他不可控制地在他面前散发出浓郁的花汁味，浑身上下的每一个细胞都透露着想要被占有的信息。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，泪水哭花脸颊，只为了讨一个小小的吻。在德拉科怀孕前，哈利鲜少能见到一个在床上柔软易欺，极度依赖自己的德拉科·马尔福，但怀孕激发了一个omega的天性，不管他流淌着怎样的血液，此刻都变成了一个患得患失、敏感脆弱的小傻瓜。

想到这里，哈利几乎无法控制他对德拉科的爱怜，他温柔地抚摸着德拉科令人爱不释手的淡金色头发，它们柔顺地垂在脑后，衬着德拉科越发苍白的面容。他温热的嘴唇向下舔吻过德拉科耳朵的轮廓，含住圆润的耳垂轻轻舔弄，这里是德拉科的敏感点之一，因此他的肉穴甜蜜地紧缩了，哈利不紧不慢地破开肉壁，性器进入得缓慢而彻底。哈利的舌头向下游移，在德拉科绯红的脸颊上印了一个吻，又去品尝他的嘴唇，四片嘴唇刚一接触，就像被施了粘合咒一样无法分离。德拉科痴迷地张开嘴，任由哈利攻城掠地，抢夺他的呼吸，直到他用光氧气才恋恋不舍地停下，舌尖分离，牵出一条银丝。

肉刃流连在生殖腔的入口，德拉科感受到了不停的试探性的戳弄，他羞耻地用手臂遮住眼睛，轻声呓语着“不要”。哈利好气又好笑，打算再次逗逗他，他轻轻拉开德拉科的手臂，瞧见一双灰蒙蒙的眼睛。

“不要什么？”哈利顶了顶胯，感受到肉穴又一阵紧缩，滚烫的花液浇下来。

“不要进来。”德拉科带着哭腔说。

“你求求我啊。”哈利再次缓慢地顶弄了几下，高潮后的后穴敏感又疲惫，任何细小的折腾都承受不了，哈利的一番动作让德拉科难受得不行。

“求求你，亲爱的，最爱你了。”德拉科呜咽着说，他的脸颊泛着粉红色，整个人都像漂浮在云端一样。

“如你所愿。”哈利亲了亲他水润的嘴唇，狠狠擦过德拉科的敏感点，搂着自家omega攀上了巅峰。

耳鬓厮磨的时间，谁也没有动作，哈利的阴茎仍埋在德拉科的后穴里，他低下头亲吻德拉科的腺体，空气里花汁味的香气从浓郁甜蜜变为清新淡雅。哈利抚摸着德拉科隆起的小腹，欲望褪却后碧绿色的眼睛里盛满了细碎的星光。

“THANK YOU,”哈利抚摸着德拉科的脸颊，怎么也亲不够似的将嘴唇印上去，“I LOVE YOU.”

END.


End file.
